El Primer Beso
by suki-a-yuuram
Summary: Murata ayuda a nuestro despistado Rey para que salgan a flote sus sentimientos ¿Qué Wolfram será secuestrado por una banda de mafiosos? entérense como llego a esa conclusión Yuuri y decide ir a "rescatarlo" - YuuRam-


Anime: Kyo Kara Maou

Pareja: YuuRam

Advertencia: Ninguna

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tomo Takabashi y Temari Matsumoto a quien le agradesco este espectacular diseño de personajes, lo unico mio es esta historia.

-_"Pensamiento de Yuuri"_- cursivas con comillas

-"Dialogo normal"- comillas

-relato- letra normal sin comillas

(aclaración o intervención mía)- entre paréntesis

Gracias por leer

El primer beso…..

_-"Y ahí estaba aquel Mazoku de fuego, que huele como sol con sus hermosos cabellos dorados heredados por su madre y esos ojos tan puros y limpios como el fondo de un lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios pegados a los míos en lo que se supone era….. ¡MI PRIMER BESO!"_

-"¡¿Q-Qué demonios estás haciendo W-Wolfram?"

-"¡A mí no me eches la culpa Henachoko!¡Si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a mi madre!"

_-"Sí y así fue como comenzó otro largo día de mi corta vida en el que termine o terminaron dándome mí primer beso"-_ u.u

"_Todo esto comenzó hace una horas- ¬¬- Si no hubiera sido por las grandes ideas del que se dice ser mi amigo Murata Ken no habría pasado nada…"_

********************************************FLASH BACK:

Yuuri estaba en el comedor principal para dar inicio a su desayuno y así comenzar con sus labores del día, pero no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la silla vacía que estaba junto a él.

-"Lord von Bielefeld, no está aquí hoy, Shibuya"- habla su amigo que en vez de preguntarle, afirma la ausencia de su prometido.

-"¿Eh?"- tratando de disimular- "¿De qué hablas Murata?"

-"Al parecer…"- ahora el que se integraba a la conversación era el padrino del chico-"Hoy va a embarcarse con nuestra madre en un nuevo viaje en busca del amor, así que prefirieron partir y desayunar en el puerto"

-"¡¿QUÉ? ¿Y por qué Wolfram no me menciono nada ayer?"- alzando la voz, algo extrañado por la actitud del rubio, por lo regular algo tan importante como ausentarse más de un día se lo mencionaba.

-"No creo que von Bielefeld tenga que avisarte de todo lo que hace ¿o sí? Después de todo siempre le reclamas por estar pegado a ti día y noche…."- menciona el sabio mientras mira de rejo al aturdido Maou.

-"….b-Bueno…. Creo que tienes razón, jejeje"- tratando de disimular la ansiedad que comenzaba a inundarlo.

Y su amigo sin nada de compasión opto por hacer que esa ansiedad se intensificara aun más- "Mmm supongo que Lord von Bielefeld estará bien, después de todo va con su madre…"

Yuuri suspiro de alivio creyendo en las palabras de su amigo, hasta que comenzó a hablar de más…

-"Pero… ¡qué tal y en ese viaje aparece un pretendiente! ¡Ah!, es más que tal si aparecen varios y empiezan a ¡acosarlo!. ¡Después de todo Cecilie-sama siempre está rodeada de hombres mayores y muy ricos! Y dudo que con la apariencia de von Bielefeld no caigan rendidos a sus pies, o lo que es peor, ¡Tal vez es uno de esos yates que hace trata de personas! Ahhh ¡ Y lo secuestran para después hacer una subasta llena de gánsters que quieren comprarlo y hacerlo su sirviente sexual!"- sujetado una de las servilletas cerca suyo y fingiendo secar sus lagrimas- "Pobre Lord von Bielefeld, puede que jamás volvamos a verlo"

Después de su actuación merecedora de un óscar por mejor actor, Yuuri se puso de pie de repente y golpeo la mesa con la las palmas de sus manos y salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz (por así decirlo xD) sin decir una palabra a los presentes.

La apariencia del mayor de los hijos de la ex Maou se volvió como la de un muerto viviente mientras que el castaño curvo sus labios en una leve sonrisa, suerte que los demás habitantes del castillo aun no llegarán, sino esto se hubiera vuelto una misión para rescatar al prometido del Maou ultra urgente (Ya me imagino a Gwendal dirigiendo una enorme armada y a Anissina con unas bazucas en sus manos xD).

-"¿No cree que se paso un poco Alteza?"- habla por fin Conrad intensificando aun más su sonrisa.

-"No pensé que de verdad Shibuya se tragara mis palabras. Sólo me dije y ¿Qué tal si lo intento…?"- con una sonrisa picara en sus labios- "Pero, usted tampoco dijo que Cecilie-sama y Lord von Bielefeld volverían mañana por la tarde y que solo iban de compras ¿No es así Weller-kyo?"- mirándolo de manera cómplice.

-"Jajaja"- soltando una leve carcajada- "Creo que se me paso decirlo"

-"Ya veo"- soltando también una pequeña risilla- "veamos que hace Shibuya, apuesto a que ira tras él"- sorbiendo un poco de su té que ya estaba preparado en el comedor.

-"Tiene razón"- imitando la acción del otro, pero en esos momentos un ruido sordo de un golpe en la mesa llamo su atención.

-"Lord von Voltaire!"- grito el chico de lentes tras ver inconsciente sobre la mesa al peli gris.

-"Gwendal"- el castaño corrió en su auxilio levantando su rostro que tenía una gran marca roja en su frente- "Parece que se desmayo…."

-"Jajaja"- no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada- "Jajaja sabía que Shibuya era lento, pero no creí que von Voltaire también se crearía las palabras que dije, jajaja"

-"No lo culpe Alteza. Gwendal está muy encariñado con Wolfram"- mirando a su hermano algo preocupado.

-"Jajaja… perdón "- tratando de detener su risa- "Será mejor contarle la verdad en cuanto despierte… jajaja"

-"Tiene razón"

-"Mientras esperemos, tal vez Shibuya llegue con una buena noticia… que por fin se convirtió en el príncipe azul y rescato de los maleantes a su amado… jajaja"- mirando por la ventana por la cual se veía un cielo azul totalmente despejado- "Hoy va a ser una gran día"- con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Yuuri sin detenerse a pensar en ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué? Ya se encontraba de polizonte en el barco que momentos antes era abordado por la Sexy Queen y Wolfram.

_-"¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí? ¿Y por qué estoy escondido? No era mejor llegar como su fuera una casualidad y saludar a Cheri-sama para hacer que ella me invitara a ir!"_- lloriqueaba para sus adentros tras haberse dado cuenta que prácticamente se había convertido en un delincuente por dejarse llevar por sus emociones- "_Peor aun… ¿Por qué diablos estoy espiando a Wolfram? No se supone que él no me interesa? Bueno no iba a permitir que un viejo pervertido lo secuestrará! ¡Sí! Eso debe ser, ¡Los amigos deben cuidarse entre sí! ¡Sí! ¡Como amigos!"_- prácticamente ya se estaba auto convenciendo de los sentimientos de *amistad* que profesaba hacia el rubio.

Cuando de pronto se percato que el ojiverde era cortejado por un hombre joven que lentamente se acercaba a él, no supo en qué momento paso pero el mástil en el que estaba estratégicamente escondido comenzó a rechinar y una pequeña grieta apareció en el lugar preciso conde tenia apoyada una de sus manos.

_-"Esto sí que era aun peor…"_- pensó, ahora no solo estaría acusado de polizonte sino también de daños en propiedad ajena, (ya hasta se estaba imaginando en la cárcel con un Wolf muy enojado llevándole una canasta de comida a su celda xD) trato de tranquilizarse y seguir su *espionaje* sin causar más daños, pero está idea fue borrada por completo.

Al ver que el tipo que se había acercado a Wolfram lo tenía sujetado de uno de sus brazos e intentaba llevárselo por la fuerza o eso fue lo que interpreto Yuuri, Así que sin siquiera pensarlo (cosa que había estado haciendo durante todo el día) salió de su escondite y le arrebato al rubio pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los estrechos y bien formados hombros de Wolfram en sentido protector.

-"¡No lo toques! ¡El no quiere ir contigo! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?"- con voz determinante.

-"¿Yu-Yuuri?"- el ojiverde estaba en estado de shock ni en el mejor de sus sueños se habría imaginado que Yuuri apareciera de la nada para protegerlo de esa manera.

-"L-Lo siento señor…."- hablo totalmente nervioso- "L-Lo que sucede es que W-Wolfram-sama…. Huyo de su camarote y…Cecilie-sama me mando a buscarlo, p-pero nunca me imagina que e-estaría con usted, M-Majestad, ¡Discúlpeme!…"- huyendo totalmente despavorido dejando a ambos chicos perplejos.

-"Yu-Yuuri ¿En verdad eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- el rubio estaba que no se la creía.

-"W-Wolfram"- dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho y apartando de inmediato su brazo- "L-L siento…, y-yo s-solo pensé que estabas en peligro"- desviando su rostro que estaba totalmente cubierto de un sonrojo intenso.

-"¿En peligro? ¿De qué hablas?"- enarcando una de sus cejas.

-"D-De los gánsters… y los viejos pervertidos…"- comenzó a balbucear totalmente nervioso.

-"¿Viejos pervertidos? ¿Yuu…ri te encuentras bien?- un poco extrañado por la actitud del pelinegro, sabía que era extraño pero esta vez actuaba más extraño de lo normal.

-"S-sí p-por supuesto"- tras decir esto el pelinegro sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y una furia inundara su rostro para después dejarse caer en el suelo apoyado en sus manos y rodillas- "Como pude caer en todo esto, ¡Es imposible que Wolfram sea secuestrado! Este es un barco de Cheri-sama! Además… Wolfram no están débil para dejarse arrastrar por un viejo pervertido y Cheri-sama nunca dejarían que le hicieran algo malo! Soy un idiota! ¡Murata! Me las pagarás!".

Mientras el Maou seguía tendido en el suelo diciendo quien sabe que cosas, Wolfram lo miraba con total extrañeza y algo de enojo.

-"¿Por qué estás aquí? Ayer por la noche te mencione que iría con mi madre de compras, además le dije a Conrad que te lo comentara, ya que ella insistió en pasar tiempo conmigo y mañana por la tarde volveríamos, ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste?"

-"¡¿QUÉ?- el moreno alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el par de esmeraldas totalmente furiosas- "¡No puede ser, ayer llegue muy cansado a la habitación, lo olvide completamente! ¡Soy un idiota!"

-"¡Henachoko!"- fue lo único que alcanzo a decirle el rubio para después cruzarse de brazos.

-"¡No soy un Henachoko!- u.u- hablando en voz baja- "bueno, tal vez si lo soy…."

El ojiverde ya no se percato de esas palabras ya que comenzó a marearse y dejar que su desayuno se hundiera con el océano.

-"Wolf ¿Estás bien?"- el pelinegro se puso de pie de inmediato y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del rubio lentamente.

-"Esto…. Esto es por tu culpa….. huh…."

-"¿Wolf?"- mirándolo sin comprender.

-"Es porque usted está aquí que Wolfram comenzó a tener mareos~~"- una voz muy picara y alegre que hizo a ambos voltear.

-"¡Cheri-sama!"- comento con una sonrisa

-"Así que es cierto que su Majestad estaba aquí. Es el poder del amor~"- totalmente emocionada.

-"jejeje…bueno…."- rascando su nuca nerviosamente.

-suspirando- "Mírate Wolf cariño ahora ya estás totalmente mareado. Antes estabas perfectamente"- dirigiendo su vista a su hijo.

-"Lo siento, fue mi culpa"- bajo la mirada algo culpable.

-"No se preocupe Majestad, vengo preparada para estos casos"- sacando un pequeño frasco purpura.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Es una poción preparada por Anissina contra los mareos"

El rostro de Wolfram tomo un todo más pálido del que ya tenía.

-"E-espere Cheri-sama ¿Está segura que no es peligroso? Estamos hablando de Anissina-san después de todo".

-"No se preocupe Majestad"- guiñándole un ojo- "Esta altamente probado, nunca le daría algo peligroso a mi lindo Wolf"

-"B-Bueno supongo que tiene razón"- ^^U

-"Como siempre estoy de viaje en busca de amor, lo llevo conmigo por si alguno de mis invitados sufre mareos. Funciona muy bien~~~"- menciona con una voz melodiosa mientras se acerca al rubio.

-"jejeje es espero"

-"Vamos Wolf. Tómalo"

-"h…hai…"- apenas pronunciando, su desayuno ya se había esfumado por la borda.

Tras dar un pequeño sorbo a la botella poco a poco el rubio comenzó a recuperar su color natural y sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo que tanto le caracterizaba.

-"Bien~~~ Ya estás listo~"- tras decir eso la ex Maou se coloco tras el rubio y lo empujo haciendo que este llegara hasta donde Yuuri y sus labios chocaran entre sí, dejando a ambos por un segundo totalmente perplejos.

***************************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_-"Si. Esta es la historia de cómo y porque llegue hasta el barco de Cheri-sama y recibí mi primer beso sin siquiera estar preparado mentalmente. No puedo decir que me desagrado pero… siempre pensé que mi primer beso serpia… no sé… ¿Más casual?_

_Wolfram ha estado dándome la espalda desde que *eso* ocurrió hace unos segundos, pero estoy seguro que antes de eso sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas, aunque no creo que menos que las mías, aun así no puedo negar que se ve muy… bien así y que aun mi corazón late con fuerza como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho._

_Lo llamo un par de veces para que volteé a verme pero él solo parece temblar cuando lo llamo así que tomo una de sus manos y lo hago voltear, por suerte tras la *travesura* que nos hizo Cheri-sama se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios y ahora estamos solos"._

-"Wolfram…"- _lo llamo una vez más y el decide mirarme por fin a los ojos, wow se ve como un ángel de verdad, si no fuera porque vamos en un barco a un lugar desconocido para mi, pensaría que llegue al cielo_- "¿Estás bien?"

-"Sí"- baja su mirada de nuevo- "Pero… ese fue… mi primer… b-beso"- _me dijo en una voz que si no fuera porque estamos solos no podría haberlo escuchado._

-"T-Tan bien el m-mío"- _dije con algo de nerviosismo al momento de que sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaron hasta mis orejas-_ "P-pero… me alegro q-que estés b-bien"- _trate de desviar el tema, era muy vergonzoso saber que había besado a Wolfram y lo peor que m-me había…gustado._

-"A-Acaso viniste aquí ¿Por qué estabas preocupado por mí?"- _me dijo con una voz calmada pero se notaba felicidad escondida en ellas._

-"Jejeje"- _sujeto mi cabeza con algo de nerviosismo_- "A-Algo así… jeje".

_Wolf me mira de nuevo al igual que yo a él y una atracción que no puedo describir se apodero de mi haciendo que juntara mis labios de nuevo a los suyos esta vez pude sentir los suaves que son y los bien que saben y se complementan con los míos… después de todo… creo que no golpeare a Murata._

~FIN~

Charan! Qué tal? Les gusto? ^^ Espero que sí. Lo que esos dos no sabían es que todo esto estaba planeado por Murata y Cheri, por cierto ¿Qué pasaría con Gwen? Espero y se halla recuperado de su shock emocional xD

Ah y si quieren seguir viendo más de mis historias locas, comenten por favor ^^ solo soy una humilde escritora que le encanta el YuuRam

Este fic ya esta publicado en otro lado, y llevo un amplio historial de fanfics YuuRam, pero poco a poco las subiré aquí.

Cuidense, ^^

Matta ne!


End file.
